


Faceless Prince

by theinklingsoftime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arabian Nights AU, Dark, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Kidge - Freeform, Romance, i can't tag, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinklingsoftime/pseuds/theinklingsoftime
Summary: Would you like to hear a story, Prince?





	Faceless Prince

“Stand up straight.”

“Lift your chin.”

“Do not speak.”

These were the rules Lady Kathryn de Holt had whispered in her ears as she was laced into her finest gown, her hair pinned tightly on her scalp, her face powdered so pale her freckles disappeared in a cloud of white.

She was to be married.

_And die the morning after in her bed._

* * *

The carriage ride, through miles upon miles of dead forests, was unexciting.

The land had already been betrothed unwillingly to winter, and the patches of white snow were mixed with the occasional scraggly weed that had not heard of the union.

Katie was tired and cold.

It was one thing to be traveling willingly, but to be traveling to a most certain doom put a bit of a strain on one’s disposition.

She was silent, however.

_For she had brought this upon herself._

* * *

_“Another one is dead at the hands of that man.” Her father announced one night, as they gathered around the parlor. “A vile creature-the devil incarnate, I do believe.”_

_Katie’s ears perked up._

_“Samuel-,” Her mother began, but he shook her off._

_“That poor princess.” He said to himself. “That poor, poor girl.”  
_

_“What happened?” Her mother asked cautiously.  
_

_“Disembowelment.” The short answer brought a chill to the room.  
_

_“What has been decided?” Her mother sat, her skirts flaring around her.  
_

_“He is paying court to a Duchess in Arus. Nothing has been decided, so far.”  
_

_“How long will this go on?” Her mother said, desperately. “How many girls will he need?” She gripped her husband’s arm. “You must tell the others. This needs to end.”_

_“But how?” Her father groaned. “The other advisors say nothing.”  
_

_And Katie knew not what made her stand and move toward her parents, hunched by the fireplace, but she did, and opened her mouth, and-_

_“I know what to do.”  
_

* * *

The Prince had no name-at least, not one anyone remembered.

He had been alive for as long as  _she_  could remember-the faceless horror of which her parents spoke of at night, when she and her brother were put to bed by the servants.

The monster that took virgins.

The monster that left them dead.

It was said that he had once been happily married-long before Kathryn had even taken her first breath.

One night, however, he had found his wife in bed-and someone else with her.

In a rage, he had killed them both, and that’s when he began his unknown conquest.

That’s when he began to kill the virgins.

* * *

She was a virgin-but not in mind, nor spirit.

And that’s why, Katie thought as she sat in the gently rocking carriage, where all the other girls had failed,  _she might succeed_.

A knife stowed in her buttoned boots.

Needles in the sleeves of her night gowns.

And a gun, loaded with pure silver bullets, resting in one of her trunks.

_Faceless Prince, meet your maker._

* * *

They arrived at the palace at night, when a full moon shone in the sky, hanging on a silver thread.

Katie’s eyes widened ever so slightly-she had been to court once before, of course, when her father had replaced an advisor dead from poison, but never had the golden spires and crystal windows struck her so much.

 _It was a gilded cage-but who would want to escape such a beauty?_  

* * *

She was welcomed by two men-at least, they looked like men.

But as they passed by the windows, the moonlight faintly streaming through, she noticed a few things.

Their skin was a bit too pale, their eyes were too bright.

They were imitations- _not men_.

* * *

She was shown to her room-and the door was locked behind her.

_This shall all be over soon._

* * *

She awoke in the morning, the sunlight gently filtering through the velvet curtains above her bed, and she froze, white sheets wrapped around her like a noose.

_Tonight was the night._

She was dressed by silent servants- _they offered silent sympathy, to the girl destined to die_ -and walked through the marble halls, her feet echoing on the stone floors.

When she walked through a pair of double doors, she was greeted by a multitude of faces surrounding a long, golden table.

“You are here.” Someone said, and a figure stood-her father.

“Are you ready?” He whispered as he was close enough to speak in such tones.

“Yes.” She said back quietly. 

* * *

She returned to her room in the afternoon, to be dressed.

She was strapped into a contraption of pale bone that squeezed all air out of her chest, white skirts fluttering around her legs, lace draping across her body.

Her hair was braided.

Her skin was powdered.

* * *

She was lead through the long marble halls in silence, her father by her side.

“Kathryn?” He murmured as they passed a hall of mirrors, both averting their eyes as if they could forget what was soon to happen.

“Yes, Father?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She answered as she did before.

_Your duty._

* * *

They entered a large and grand room, ceiling painted gold.

Faces gazed at her, and she shivered, chilled to the bone in her white dress.

And before her was a dais, and on it was a man.

His face was cold-violet eyes stared out from long black hair, and she froze.

_A faceless prince no more._

“Kathryn?” Her father whispered, and she stirred, and soon they were upon the dais.

She felt him let go of her hand, and turned to face the man.

His eyes did not flicker in recognition, nor did any emotion pass on his pale face when he extended a hand.

 _Absurd,_ she thought.  _We do not know each other at all-yet we are to be married on this very day._

A flash of pity crossed her mind, and then she remembered the stories she had heard.

_Disemboweled._

_That poor princess_.

Her resolve hardened, and she accepted the cold, un-calloused hand.

_Unto death do us part._

* * *

After the short, informal ceremony, she was escorted to her chambers.

And she waited, her fingers caressing the silver blade.

* * *

She was awoken, in the night, by the sound of footsteps.

A voice echoed from the darkness.

“Asleep?”

She gently pushed herself up. “Not so much, anymore.”

A breath.

“What is your name?”

“Kathryn.” She murmured, hands on the knife under the covers.

There was a rustling, and the mattress dipped.

_He was close, but not enough._

“Is that anyway to treat your new wife?” She asked, voice trembling. “Where is my husband?”

A hand gripped her wrist, and she found herself on her back, staring into those violet eyes.

“A knife under a pillow.” He breathed. “Is that anyway to treat your new husband?”

She froze.

 _He knew_.

The sound of metal against metal filled her ears.

“Which way shall you die?” He whispered. “You treacherous of women, how shall you die?”

She swallowed, her body shaking in fear.

And then-

“My lord.”

“What is it?” His voice was sharp.

“Perhaps…..perhaps you are tired.”

He laughed. “I do not tire, foolish woman.”

“Tired of monotony.” She amended her statement. “How long have you gone on this for, without any change?”

“Stalling for time, I see.” The words carried throughout the room, no hint of malice. “And what offer could you make me to spare your life, you are wondering?”

* * *

_“Katie.”_

_Her brother’s weak voice sounded from his bed._

_“Yes, Matthew?” She said, as she kneeled at his side.  
_

_“Tell me a story.”  
_

* * *

Her voice was strong.

“Would you like to hear a story, Prince?”

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was on @camphalfgalra's Tumblr, which she let me use, so I am so grateful (love ya babe <3). Hope y'all enjoy, and will be updating soon ;)


End file.
